


In Ashes and Smoke

by Luschek



Series: Le storie raccontate da Londra [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Victorian Age, crackpairing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek
Summary: I sorrisetti ampi sui volti dei passanti sono ciò che più detesta di Londra.Persino il fumo nero e denso delle fabbriche, che gli procura una costante tosse, o il fatto di condividere una mansarda con altre cinque persone, non gli arreca tanto fastidio quanto la falsità dimostrata dalla gente.Quando Porco regala un mugugno infastidito al sorriso di ogni dama, o gentiluomo, o bimbo che i suoi occhi incontrano. Tutti credono che sia perché, a differenza loro, lui non ha molti motivi per farlo. La verità taciuta è che lui non sopporta le persone che ostentano una felicità inesistente.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Le storie raccontate da Londra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082177
Kudos: 5





	In Ashes and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayera/gifts).



I sorrisetti ampi sui volti dei passanti sono ciò che più detesta di Londra.

Persino il fumo nero e denso delle fabbriche, che gli procura una costante tosse, o il fatto di condividere una mansarda con altre cinque persone, non gli arreca tanto fastidio quanto la falsità dimostrata dalla gente. 

Quando Porco regala un mugugno infastidito al sorriso di ogni dama, o gentiluomo, o bimbo che i suoi occhi incontrano. Tutti credono che sia perché, a differenza loro, lui non ha molti motivi per farlo. La verità taciuta è che lui non sopporta le persone che ostentano una felicità inesistente.

«Perché ti danno così tanto fastidio quelle persone? È perché sono ricche?» domanda Udo, mentre si alza per l’ennesima volta i calzoni. 

Il ragazzo lascia scorrere le pupille sulla figura del bimbo, soffermandosi sulle guance scavate, poi sui vestiti troppo larghi, e infine sulle costole e le ossa delle caviglie che sporgono fin troppo da sotto la pelle, quando Udo allunga le braccia per afferrare al volo la scopa che gli viene lanciata da Reiner.

Una volta che gli occhi dell’altro sono su di sé, lui allunga un dito verso un gruppo di ragazze che starnazza ai piedi dell’edificio, facendo ondeggiare le gonne ampie e ridendo dietro i guanti ricamati con le loro iniziali. 

«Non è perché sono ricche» borbotta, «è perché sono false. Guarda quella col caschetto nero, ad esempio.» 

I passetti del ragazzo lo raggiungono, ma si arrestano poco prima del cornicione da cui Porco ha le gambe a penzoloni.

«La vedi bene, Udo?» 

«Sì, la vedo, signor Galliard.» 

Dall’insistenza con cui strizza gli occhi, dubita che Udo veda davvero ciò che gli sta indicando, ma evita di infierire e lascia che le labbra si distendano in una smorfia dispiaciuta.

«Quella ragazza ha un livido sullo zigomo destro. Credo anche un taglio. Nonostante questo, lei ride come se nulla fosse. Sai cosa significa? Che è falsa. È per questo che non la sopporto. Perché finge.» gli spiega e il bambino annuisce.

Porco abbozza un sorrisetto, prima di scuotere il capo ed arruffare i capelli di Udo, che ancora osserva la figura sfocata della dama, pretendendo di distinguerla dal resto del paesaggio. 

«Va’ a prenderti una pausa, marmocchio. E prendi questo.» 

Da una tasca rattoppata del cappotto, il giovane estrae un tozzo di pane nero e lo consegna nei palmi sporchi del bimbo.

«Perché lo dà a me, signor Galliard?» pigola il ragazzino, il quale stringe lo spuntino come se fosse un prezioso lingotto d’oro.

«Non ho fame oggi.» 

La bugia che pronuncia è palese, tuttavia sia l’ingenuità che la fame spingono Udo ad accettare il dono che gli è stato fatto. Anche Porco si rende conto di essere falso come le persone che tanto biasima, eppure una parte di lui si convince che le sue menzogne siano meno cattive, poiché servono a far star meglio gli altri.

«D’accordo. Grazie mille, signore!»

Il piccolo accenna un lieve inchino col capo, poi si allontana per raggiungere il coetaneo, Falco, che è indaffarato a riordinare gli spazzoloni. 

Una cosa che Porco ama sono i sorrisi sinceri sui volti dei suoi amici, come quello che ora sfoggiano i due bambini mentre sbocconcellano il loro pasto. Probabilmente sarà l’ultimo della giornata per entrambi, tuttavia, secondo lui, vale la pena rimanere a digiuno per osservarli divertirsi.

I suoi pensieri vengono interrotti quando una presa gentile gli arpiona la spalla. Dal lato in cui è stato afferrato, si accomoda la figura di Bertholdt. Trova buffo che uno con la sua mole sia tanto delicato, eppure non si azzarderebbe mai a ridere di lui. Porco lo rispetta molto, dato che è lo spazza-camini più produttivo. Grazie ai suoi settantotto pollici di altezza, l’amico riesce a pulire con più cura le canne fumarie e per questo viene sempre pagato meglio, in confronto a loro.

Nonostante questo, però, non c’è stata volta in cui Bertholdt non abbia diviso equamente i guadagni tra sé, Porco, Reiner e Colt.

«Abbiamo visto che hai dato del pane a Udo» brontola Reiner da dietro le loro schiene. 

Porco rotea appena il capo, quanto gli basta per scrutare il conoscente, che rastrella sul tetto uno spazzolone nero come la pece, nella speranza che la maggior parte della fuliggine e della cenere lo abbandoni. 

«E quindi? Non è un problema tuo.» 

Con la coda dell’occhio, Porco scorge Bertholdt scuotere il capo, prima che le sue dita affusolate gli sfiorino di nuovo la spalla per attirare la sua attenzione. Quel lieve tocco lo fa sobbalzare appena e l’unico abbastanza attento da notarlo è proprio il ragazzo accanto a sé, il quale gli regala un battito di ciglia stupito, prima di chiedergli: 

«No, Porco... Non è un problema. Ci stavamo solo chiedendo... cosa mangi tu, adesso?» 

Il silenzio che impregna l’aria dopo quella domanda, è abbastanza per far comprendere sia a Reiner che a Bertholdt quale sia la risposta. Mentre il primo sbuffa e inizia a rovistarsi nelle tasche dei pantaloni, il secondo addolcisce lo sguardo, ora libero dall’aura tesa di cui si riveste spesso. 

Una parte di Porco è lieta del modo in cui lo scrutano le sue iridi smeraldine. Non lo ammetterebbe mai a voce alta, ma vorrebbe essere sempre sotto l’attenzione degli occhi vispi di Bertholdt. 

Sebbene provi ciò, l’altra parte di lui gli intima di fuggire via, prima di arrossire e rendere partecipe anche l’altro ragazzo dei propri sentimenti. Potrebbe anche riuscirci, dato che, appena percepisce le guance riscaldarsi, appoggia un piede sul tetto, nel frattempo che l’altro ciondola ancora sul vuoto.

Quando Reiner, però, gli si siede accanto, intrappolandolo tra lui e Bertholdt, intuisce che non sarà affatto facile sgattaiolare via da quella scomoda situazione.

«Tieni» l’ultimo arrivato gli porge una fiaschetta di metallo, mentre si gratta la zazzera bionda, «non ho molto altro.» 

Sebbene dimostri riluttanza, impiegando ben più di una manciata di secondi per afferrare l’oggetto, Porco accetta il regalo offertogli. Si rigira la fiaschetta fra le mani rese nere dalla polvere, dopodiché svita il tappo di essa e annusa l’odore acre che emana il liquido ambrato contenuto in essa, prima di trarne una lunga sorsata. 

Il whiskey gli arde la gola e lo stomaco, tuttavia non se ne lamenta, poiché vi sono alte probabilità che quello sia l’unica cosa che manderà giù quest’oggi.

Attende qualche minuto, prima che l’alcool inizi a circolargli in corpo e faccia il suo effetto, accentuando il rosa sulle sue guance.

Non protesta quando Reiner gli sottrae la bevanda per fare altrettanto, anzi, nonostante non lo manifesti attraverso le parole, gli è grato. Annebbiare la mente con semplici escamotage è tutto ciò che resta a loro poveri spazzacamini.

Bertholdt è l’unico che rifiuta il whiskey e sul cui volto si distende una nota di apprensione.

«Non dovreste bere a stomaco vuoto. Vi fa male» sussurra proprio quest’ultimo, quando Reiner scuote il contenitore per accertarsi che sia vuoto. 

«Allora non dovremmo bere mai, dato che il nostro stomaco è sempre vuoto.» 

L’acidità nelle parole di Porco è palese e ciò fa ammutolire l’altro, il quale rivolge l’attenzione ad una delle tante carrozze che cigola piano lungo la strada. 

Cala un silenzio gelido in seguito a quell’uscita severa e, anche se nessuno dei tre lo ammette, rimuginano sulla condizione in cui vivono. Le malattie li hanno privati dei genitori e la fame, tutt’ora, porta via le persone che amano.

Sono innumerevoli le volte in cui, a causa del poco denaro guadagnato, derubano i panifici e le macellerie, pur di sfamare i più piccoli. Una volta, Reiner si è addirittura guadagnato due occhi pesti e una gamba rotta per aver sottratto un misero filone di pane.

«Be’, veramente non è corretto ciò che dici» ribatte poi Reiner, spezzando la tensione nell’aria.

«A Natale il dottor Jaeger ci ha invitato a casa sua. Quel giorno sì che ci riempiremo la pancia!» 

Il ragazzo dà una pacca vigorosa sulla schiena di Porco, il quale, dopo che l’ha fulminato tramite un’occhiataccia, rivolge un broncio verso il cielo.

Mentre di sottecchi studia il volto pensoso di Bertholdt, intuisce che l’eccessività della sua reazione ha – di nuovo – ferito qualcuno a cui tiene. Il senso di colpa lo assilla, ma è abbastanza forte da non farsi sopraffare da esso, anzi, esso lo sprona ad escogitare un piano per farsi perdonare. Anche se, conoscendo l’amico, lui avrà già dimenticato l’episodio tra qualche minuto.

«Questo... significa che dovremo portargli un regalo?»

Il quesito sollevato da Bertholdt porta scompiglio in tutti e tre. Basta che si lancino un paio di occhiate reciproche, affinché capiscano qual è la paura che fa storcere loro le labbra: quale regalo possono permettersi degli spazzacamini squattrinati come loro? 

«Annie e Pieck già lavorano gratis da lui, per ripagare quelle visite che gli dovevamo. Dovremmo pure offrirgli un regalo? È stata una sua decisione invitarci, non gliel’abbiamo chiesto noi.» 

«Lo so, Porco. Tuttavia, non possiamo approfittare della sua gentilezza. Invece di passare le feste con la sua famiglia, le sta passando con noi e le ragazze. Un regalo è il minimo da fargli.» 

Il rimprovero di Reiner e il tono saccente usato, accendono il fuoco nel petto di Porco, il quale scatta in piedi sul cornicione, non preoccupandosi del pericolo che corre. 

«E cosa vorresti regalargli, sentiamo? Una sciarpa? Come minimo ne avrà un armadio pieno. Inoltre, sembreremmo degli imbecilli se ci presentassimo con un regalo da straccioni!» 

L’esclamazione di Porco fa voltare nella sua direzione persino Udo, Falco e Colt, che fino a quell’istante hanno mangiato il loro magro pasto. I bambini lo osservano con gli occhi sbarrati, mentre il più grande gli riserba un’espressione appena intimorita.

Rimasto zitto fino ad allora, Bertholdt si alza e avvolge le dita attorno al polso di lui, che strattona un po’ per invitarlo ad arretrare di qualche passo ed allontanarsi dal precipizio.

«Ho capito cosa intendi, Porco... E in parte concordo con te, ma concordo anche con quanto dice Reiner. Cercheremo di trovare una soluzione tutti insieme, d’accordo? Non credo sia impossibile trovare un dono dignitoso per il signor Jeager.» 

Porco annuisce lievemente, nel frattempo che Bertholdt gli lascia una pacca consolatoria sulla spalla. Le sue pupille non si staccano dalla figura dell’altro, nemmeno dopo che questo si accommiata con un piccolo cenno del capo, cosicché possa raccogliere gli strumenti da lavoro. 

Passato qualche minuto, anche Reiner decide di alzarsi ma, invece di raggiungere l’altro ragazzo, si avvicina a Porco e parla così piano, che questo deve tendere l’orecchio per sentirlo bene: 

«Allora? Quando ti decidi a muoverti?» 

«A fare cosa?»

La domanda di Porco è legittima, dal momento in cui l’altro ha sfoggiato un sorrisetto beffardo.

«A dichiararti. Con Bertholdt» l’occhiolino con cui Reiner ammicca a Bertholdt lo fa sprofondare nella vergogna.

«Che diavolo dici?» brontola di rimando e spera che l’amico demorda, altrimenti dovrà ammettere il suo segreto alla persona con la bocca più larga del pianeta.

L’altro ragazzo si indica le guance e inclina la testa di lato, prima che una risata fragorosa prorompa dalle sue labbra.

«Stai avvampando, Porco.» 

Si porta le mani sul volto, constatando che esso bruci più della legna che sfrigola all’interno di un camino, e serra le labbra. Il cuore gli martella nel petto e il timore che Reiner svuoti il sacco comincia a logorarlo.

«Dai il tuo cibo a suo cugino Udo, lo copri con la tua coperta quando trema dal freddo, lo lasci dormire più a lungo degli altri… e potrei elencarti tanti altri tuoi comportamenti che me lo hanno fatto capire. Quanto hai intenzione di aspettare, quindi?»

«Quando ci sarà l’occasione giusta» biascica, sebbene il quesito lo stuzzichi davvero.

Quando avrà intenzione di confessare i suoi sentimenti a Bertholdt?

Nel suo piccolo immaginario, Porco ha sempre sperato che fosse l’altro prima o poi a fare un passo. Le parole di Reiner, però, lo portano a pensare che forse dovrebbe darsi una mossa. A differenza della gente che non soffre né la fame né il freddo, loro non possiedono il lusso di procrastinare.

Lo sa bene lui, che a causa di quella vita ingiusta ha perso un fratello, a cui non ha nemmeno potuto dire addio, poiché la Morte se l’è portato prima che lui la considerasse un problema reale.

Lancia una rapida occhiata oltre la spalla di Reiner, osservando la sagoma longilinea di Bertholdt che adesso porta sulle spalle spazzoloni vari. Poco importa se abbia le gote sporche di cenere, i capelli arruffati e le tempie grondanti di sudore, non c’è un dettaglio del suo viso che cambierebbe.

«Non esiste l’occasione giusta, Porco. Devi creartela da sola, una. Se vuoi posso aiutarti»

Non valuta neanche la proposta di Reiner, prima di negare col capo.

«Voglio cavarmela da solo, grazie. Fammi solo il favore di…»

«Tranquillo. Sarò più muto di un pesce!» 

Nel frattempo che osserva l’altro allontanarsi, Porco si domanda se abbia fatto bene a seguire il proprio orgoglio. L’aiuto di una persona che conosce Bertholdt come le proprie tasche gli gioverebbe, tuttavia non tollererebbe che un suo successo dipenda da una persona che non sia sé stesso, perciò si convince che sia meglio procedere da solo. 

Prima che Bertholdt possa inchiodarlo sul posto col suo sguardo, la figura di Porco si è già dileguata dal tetto. 

*** 

Il freddo trasforma in condensa ogni sospiro che sfugge dalle sue labbra dischiuse. Nonostante indossi il cappotto rattoppato da Pieck, il gelo gli punge addirittura le ossa, come se fosse composto da microscopici e acuminati spilli. Nonostante tenti di mantenersi in una posizione eretta, di tanto in tanto si ritrova ingobbito a causa dei tremori che gli attraversano la carne.

Quando percepisce formicolare la pelle nei punti in cui è troppo esposta, il pensiero di tornarsene alla sua tiepida mansarda lo stuzzica. Non appena, tuttavia, viene spalancata la porticina di legno dinanzi cui sosta, Porco non esita e vi si precipita all’interno.

Pieck deve arretrare di qualche passo, per evitare che l’amico la butti in giù insieme alla pila di piatti che regge, mentre Annie schiocca infastidita la lingua contro il palato, quando nota che il ragazzo sta lasciando orme scure sul pavimento.

«Spero che tu abbia intenzione di pulire questo schifo, dopo» borbotta proprio quest’ultima, mentre richiude la porta dietro di sé. 

Il ragazzo rotea gli occhi al cielo e trattiene una risposta poco piacevole, poiché troppo impegnato a gustarsi il tepore che emanano i fornelli accesi. È proprio a questi che Porco si avvicina, cosicché possa sbirciare quale leccornia stia bollendo nelle pentole. Solo inspirare l’aroma pungente della salvia e del timo gli apre un buco nello stomaco, il quale, infatti, inizia a brontolare con insistenza. 

Nel momento in cui il suo viso è troppo vicino ad una casseruola, un mestolo fa capolino nella sua visuale e il suo sguardo accigliato si volta verso la ragazza che glielo tende. 

«Puoi prendere una cucchiaiata di purè. Solo una, però» mormora Pieck, mentre gli spinge il cucchiaio di legno nel palmo della mano. 

Dato che è in presenza delle sole ragazze, Porco si concede tale debolezza. In un battito di ciglio prende più purè di quanto il mestolo possa contenerne, ma è così lesto e affamato che lo mangia in un unico boccone, senza lasciarne cadere neanche un po’.

Annie scuote il capo, mentre sostituisce il mestolo tra le mani del ragazzo con un manico di scopa, che l’altro stringe controvoglia tra le dita.

«Hai saltato anche oggi il pranzo, Pokko?»

Pieck non lo scruta, poiché costretta a dargli le spalle dato che sta riponendo i piatti di ceramica nell’apposito sportello, ma lui sa bene che, qualora le mentisse, la ragazza sgamerebbe immediatamente la sua menzogna.

«Udo aveva fame» spiega spiccio e, prima che Annie riponga il mestolo nel lavabo, Porco glielo ruba per leccare una briciola di purè che gli era sfuggita in precedenza.

«Siete rimasti di nuovo senza cibo?» 

La preoccupazione nella voce di Pieck è palpabile, tanto che si arresta qualche minuto per volgersi in direzione del ragazzo, il quale scrolla le spalle per farle comprendere che non è nulla di grave. 

«Ne abbiamo. Non molto, ma ne abbiamo. È solo che...» si morde la lingua, affinché eviti di rivelare troppo dinanzi Annie, «... oggi aveva dimenticato la sua razione a casa.» 

Entrambe le ragazze si lanciano un’occhiata perplessa, eppure non aggiungono altro. Porco ne è grato, anche se, conoscendole, è consapevole che entrambe discuteranno in privato della questione.

«Capisco.» 

Il sorriso che Pieck gli regala è parecchio stanco e, nonostante la giovane età, appena lei solleva gli angoli della bocca, le sue guance si riempiono di piccole rughe d’espressione.

«Se ti serve qualcosa non esitare a chiedercelo, d’accordo?» 

Il ragazzo si morde l’interno della guancia, prima di replicare: 

«È proprio per questo che sono qui. C’è il dottor Jaeger in casa?» 

Il cozzare della ceramica fa sobbalzare sia Annie che Porco, i quali si voltano in direzione di Pieck. La ragazza ha riposto bruscamente un piatto, ma esso è ancora integro. Dato che è sotto l’attenzione di entrambi, ella scuote la testa e abbozza un sorriso di scuse. 

«Cosa vuoi dal dottor Jaeger?» chiede Annie, per poi puntare l’indice verso il pavimento per ricordare al ragazzo di pulire la scia di orme, che conduce dalla porta del retro fino ai fornelli.

Porco sbuffa, ma le obbedisce e inizia a spazzare, mentre l’altra gli porge pure una paletta. Scendere a patti con lei è impossibile e, siccome ha già sperimentato l’ebbrezza dei suoi pugni, non vuole ripeterla di nuovo. 

«Dovrei parlare con lui, tutto qui. C’è sì o no?»

Il ragazzo scocca ad entrambe un’occhiataccia, dopodiché appoggia la scopa contro il muro e osserva soddisfatto il suo lavoro. Adesso le mattonelle sono lucide come prima.

«Sì, è qui. Lo avviso.» 

Annie sparisce oltre la soglia della cucina e Porco si accomoda su una delle sedie della stanza. L’unico rumore, oltre a quello degli utensili che vengono riposti nella piatteria, è il gorgoglio all’interno delle pentole.

«Pokko?» 

«Sì?» 

Le tempie di Pieck sono gremite di sudore, poiché affannata dal lavoro. Ora che lei lo osserva dritto negli occhi, inoltre, fa sì che lui possa rendersi conto di quanto siano neri gli aloni scuri che le contornano gli occhi. 

«I ragazzi stanno bene? Qualcuno è malato?» 

L’apprensione nella sua voce gli attanaglia le viscere, ma nasconde il senso di colpa che prova dietro una scrollata del capo.

«Stanno tutti bene» replica lui, col tono più sincero che possa sfoggiare, «ho solo bisogno di un’informazione.» 

Uno scalpitio di passi li fa ammutolire e, non appena sulla soglia della cucina appare un uomo col panciotto beige e i pantaloni del medesimo colore, Porco scatta in piedi, per poi fargli un lieve inchino. 

«Un’informazione riguardo...?» 

«Devi chiedermi qualcosa di molto importante, Porco, se dimostri tanta galanteria oggi.» 

L’uomo sogghigna al di sotto della barba bionda, mentre si sistema meglio il monocolo sull’occhio sinistro. Porco sa bene che quelle parole sono pronunciate appositamente per irritarlo, tuttavia, trae un respiro profondo per soffocare la rispostaccia che vorrebbe rifilargli. 

«Sì, dottore. Sarebbe possibile parlarne in privato, maga...» 

«Oggi non è proprio possibile. Ho dei pazienti di là e se sapessero che la mia urgenza sei tu, potrei non incontrarli mai più. Sai come sono i nobili, no?» 

Il ragazzo ingoia un altro paio di parolacce, poi annuisce e si infila le mani nelle tasche, affinché possa mantenere la calma che sta perdendo. La sua rabbia non è causata tanto dalla veridicità che il dottor Jaeger gli schiaffa in faccia, quanto dal fatto che, a causa della sua inesistente ricchezza, non possa farsi vedere da alcuni spocchiosi anziani, altrimenti vi rimetterebbe anche il suo pseudo-salvatore.

«Ho bisogno di un paio di occhiali» dice tutto d’un fiato, dopodiché distoglie lo sguardo dal viso del dottore, cosicché non possa carpirne la reazione. 

Pieck fa spallucce dinanzi al sopracciglio alzato di Zeke Jaeger, inconsapevole quanto lui di cosa passi all’interno della mente di Porco. Il dottore arriccia il naso e si gratta la barba ispida, prima di chiedere: 

«Hai idea di quanto costi un paio di occhiali, Porco?» 

Porco incassa il capo tra le spalle, mentre corruga le sopracciglia. Non dice nulla, ma la risposta nelle sue pupille furenti è palese: non ne ha la più pallida idea. 

L’uomo ora si prende il mento tra indice e pollice, poi sospira e ammicca ad un sorrisetto sornione. Nessuno dei due ragazzi saprebbe dire cosa stia escogitando, poiché la sua espressione è enigmatica, nonostante abbia gli angoli della bocca rivolti all’insù.

«A che ti servono? Soffri di ipermetropia? Miopia? Astigmatismo?»

«Cosa? Mi stai forse insultando?» sbotta Porco e d’istinto esce fuori i pugni dalle tasche del cappotto.

Zeke non può a fare a meno di ridacchiare, prima di specificare:   
  
«No, Porco. Intendo, cosa ti viene difficile vedere? Le cose lontane o quelle vicine?» 

«Ah. Le cose lontane. Non le vedo bene.» 

«D’accordo. Va bene, proverò a fare qualcosa. Te li farò avere entro il venticinque dicembre, in caso» replica il dottore, che volta le spalle ad entrambi i ragazzi appena finisce la frase. 

«Aspetti!» esclama il ragazzo, «e i soldi? Quanto le devo?» 

«Non lo so. Te lo dirò quel giorno. Al massimo mi pulirai il camino gratuitamente per un bel po’. Va bene?» 

Porco si morde il labbro inferiore, poco convinto del ragionamento fatto dal dottore, eppure annuisce comunque in segno d’assenso. Prima che l’uomo si congedi, lui s’inchina di nuovo e quello, vedendolo di nuovo col capo chino, si concede un altro sorriso di scherno.

Un’unica domanda viene pronunciata, dopo che Zeke abbandona la cucina:   
  
«A cosa ti serve un paio di occhiali, Porco? Tu ci vedi benissimo.» 

*** 

Essersi procurato un paio di occhiali non gli ha sollevato il morale nemmeno un po’. Avrebbe voluto sapere la cifra che ora deve al dottor Jaeger, piuttosto che brancolare nel buio, indeciso su quali e quanti lavori cercare per ripagare il debito contratto. La paura di perdere la fiducia nel dottore gli aggroviglia le budella, oltre che opprimergli il petto e rendergli difficile respirare. Quell’uomo è il loro unico appoggio da quando sono nati, quindi sarebbe finita, se decidesse di recidere ogni legame a causa di un malinteso finanziario.

A discapito delle sue basse aspettative, però, di tanto in tanto la fortuna accorre in suo soccorso, come ora, che gli si presenta con l’uniforme da poliziotto e le zampe da gallina attorno gli occhi. 

«Porco Galliard.» 

La voce dell’ufficiale Magath fa sobbalzare Porco, il quale già retrocede, timoroso che l’uomo abbia scoperto una delle sue malefatte. Sarebbe un problema se dovesse diventare un ricercato, oltre che un indebitato. 

«Signor Magath.» 

Il tono con cui si rivolge all’uomo parrebbe quello di un agnellino, se non fosse per la punta di stizza che glielo sporca appena.

«Cosa ci fai a quest’ora da solo? Il tramonto è già calato da un bel pezzo.»

Il ragazzo si sente in soggezione, quando le iridi chiare lo scrutano con meticolosità, come se lui fosse la sua succulenta preda. Si domanda perché l’uomo gli rivolga quello sguardo sospettoso, tipico di chi cerca di trarre informazioni che le parole non possono fornire. 

«Stavo andando a casa, perché?» 

Il signor Magath rimane in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi si infila una mano guantata di bianco all’interno delle tasche dei pantaloni, dentro cui rovista con insistenza. 

«Hai qualcosa da fare, questa sera?» domanda ancora e Porco si sente messo in soggezione da quello strano comportamento. 

Cosa vuole da lui Theo Magath? 

«No. Perché?» 

Indeciso se la risposta gli piacerà o meno, il ragazzo arretra ancora di qualche passo. Il signor Magath è sempre stato un uomo severo, ma di buon cuore, e lo testimonia il fatto che ha sempre chiuso un occhio tutte le volte che li ha beccati a rubare. Questo strano atteggiamento, tuttavia, fa covare persino a lui dei dubbi riguardo la sua persona. 

«Se non hai nulla da fare, consegnami questa. L’indirizzo è scritto sul retro.» 

La carta della busta è ingiallita sugli angoli e, se Porco inspira a pieni polmoni, essa emana un lieve tanfo di muffa. Il ragazzo si rigira la lettera tra le mani con cautela, come se essa fosse un cimelio prezioso, poi scruta l’indirizzo sul retro e prende un sospiro profondo, prima di borbottare: 

«Io non so leggere.» 

Theo scuote il capo, indossando un’espressione piccata, dopodiché riafferra la busta e indica col dito gli strani caratteri che sono incisi su di essa. 

«C’è scritto Parsons Green numero 14. È nel quartiere di Fulham. Se riesci a consegnarla, ti do mezza sterlina.» 

Le iridi di Porco luccicano non appena ascolta quelle parole. Mezza sterlina il ragazzo la guadagna pulendo camini per un’intera settimana. Vorrebbe sottolineare che tre ore di strada sono troppe da sostenere, soprattutto se, come Porco, non si ha la possibilità di consumare un pasto decente ogni giorno. I soldi offertigli dall’uomo, però, gli fanno troppa gola. 

«Affare fatto. A chi la devo consegnare?» 

«All’ufficiale Keith Shadis. Quando la consegnerai, lui ti darà una lettera da consegnare a me. Se è di buon umore, probabilmente ti darà anche una ricompensa. Ti aspetterò fino al tuo ritorno davanti la stazione di polizia, così ti darò la tua ricompensa.» 

L’uomo prende un lembo del cappotto di Porco, lo scosta e nasconde la lettera all’interno di una tasca interna. Improvviso com’è sopraggiunto, decide di voltare le spalle al ragazzo, senza nemmeno accennare un saluto.

Porco è confuso sul motivo che ha spinto il signor Magath ad affidargli questo compito. La posta locale è efficiente, forse una delle migliori del Regno Unito, quindi non comprende perché preferisca uno squattrinato come lui, rispetto ad un servizio pubblico.

Che abbia un segreto tanto enorme da nascondere? 

La curiosità di aprire la lettera lo stuzzica, ma s’impone di tenere le mani a posto. Non può sprecare un’opportunità del genere, perché non gli ricapiterà mai più in vita sua.

*** 

Camminare due volte alla settimana dal centro di Londra fino a Fulham è una faticaccia, ma lo è ancora di più se la mattina deve svolgere pure il suo lavoro abituale. Nonostante le piante dei piedi gli dolgano, siano piene di vesciche e, di tanto in tanto, presentino persino piccole escoriazioni, Porco è determinato a compiere questo lavoro. Almeno è sicuro che potrà pagare al dottor Jaeger, quando glieli procurerà, sebbene quest’ultimo non si sia degnato di comunicargli la cifra. Poco male, pensa il ragazzo: avrà più tempo per accumulare il denaro necessario.

Inoltre, al contrario di quanto credesse, l’ufficiale Shadis non è uno di quei nobili tirchi che tanto odia. Forse è perché vive da solo, senza moglie né figli, che ha tanto denaro da spendere – a differenza di Theo, infatti, Keith lo ricompensa con una sterlina intera e gli offre pure un pasto prima di ripartire –, ma a Porco non interessa poi molto dei fatti privati di quell’uomo. Finché sia il signor Magath che il signor Shadis continueranno a chiedergli di consegnare lettere, lui lo farà volentieri.

Non ha rivelato a nessun altro la causa delle sue prolungate assenze. Ogni giorno, tra una pausa e l’altra, Reiner cerca spesso di estorcergli il motivo per cui dopo il lavoro sparisca e persino Bertholdt ha provato a domandarglielo, tuttavia, rispetto al primo, il secondo non glielo ha più chiesto dopo il suo ennesimo silenzio. 

Ha sempre apprezzato questo lato di Bertholdt. La sua pacatezza lo mette a proprio agio e, mentre si morde l’interno della guancia per l’imbarazzo, Porco comprende che è per questo che l’altro gli piace: perché è l’unico capace di estinguere l’incendio che divampa nel suo animo. 

Sospira rumorosamente, quando ripensa alle parole che gli ha detto Reiner un paio di settimane prima. L’amico gli ha consigliato di sbrigarsi, ma è giusto avere fretta? 

Non sa proprio dare una risposta a questo interrogativo, men che meno adesso, mentre è troppo concentrato ad aprire la porticina della mansarda senza farla cigolare. Di solito alle dieci già sono tutti addormentati, dato che l’indomani la sveglia suona alle quattro del mattino, ma questa volta c’è la luce fioca di una candela ad illuminare la stanza, che, altrimenti, dovrebbe attraversare a tentoni.

Falco, Udo, Colt e Reiner russano, mentre Bertholdt, non appena chiude la porta, si volta nella sua direzione.

Porco si sfila il cappotto senza far rumore e non distoglie lo sguardo dall’altro ragazzo, che estrae una mano da sotto le coperte per fargli cenno di raggiungerlo. Dopo che si è sfilato il maglione umido di neve per infilarsi quello asciutto, decide di fare come gli viene detto e si accovaccia dinanzi la brandina di Bertholdt.

«Cosa ci fai ancora sveglio?» sussurra. 

«Ti aspettavo» risponde l’altro, che scosta le coperte.

Gli sta chiedendo di stendersi accanto a lui? 

Per evitare di essere tradito dalla sua espressione stupita, decide di distendersi accanto all’altro, ma dandogli le spalle. Bertholdt non pare contrariato, anzi, quando Porco trova la posizione adatta, copre entrambi col plaid e gli cinge la vita con un braccio.

«Sei stato fuori di nuovo?»

Il respiro dell’altro gli solletica i capelli sulla nuca, eppure è una sensazione piacevole da provare. Attende qualche minuto prima di rispondere, durante i quali tenta di calmare il battito frenetico del suo cuore, poi mormora: 

«Sì, ho fatto un giro.» 

«Un giro di quasi... quattro ore?»

Non c’è traccia di ironia nella domanda di Bertholdt. L’amico è davvero preoccupato e questo spinge Porco a chiudere gli occhi, mentre conta fino a dieci per tenere la bocca chiusa. Se tutti sapessero, gli imporrebbero di interrompere la consegna delle lettere, poiché è rischioso per la sua salute.

«Sì. Vuoi torchiarmi anche tu su questo argomento?» sputa acido. 

Porco si morde la lingua, dopo che si rende conto della risposta data. Invece di chiedere scusa, afferra la coperta per andarsene, ma quando l’altro lo stringe con entrambe le braccia, il suo tentativo di fuga fallisce. 

«No, non voglio. Scusa,» mormora Bertholdt al suo orecchio, «non volevo... irritarti.» 

«No, scusami tu. Sono solo stanco di queste domande.» 

«Va bene. Allora te ne faccio un’altra: domani vieni dal dottor Jaeger? È il venticinque dicembre.» 

Sfarfalla un paio di volte le ciglia, incredulo. Ha rimosso dalla sua mente che giorno fosse l’indomani e, di conseguenza, ha dimenticato la questione legata al regalo.

«Sì, ci sono. Ovvio. Ma... tu e Reiner avete comprato qualcosa? Se avete bisogno di soldi, posso...» 

«No,» dice Bertholdt, interrompendolo «abbiamo già preso il regalo. Non preoccuparti.» 

Il ragazzo si dimena, facendo sì che l’altro molli la presa, e si volta, cosicché possano guardarsi faccia a faccia. Ha aggrottato le sopracciglia e spalancato le narici, come farebbe un facocero pronto all’attacco, eppure, dinanzi quell’espressione tanto irata, Bertholdt non si scompone. 

«Perché non mi avete detto nulla? Avrei potuto aiutarvi» sibila. 

«Non ce n’è stata occasione. Non sei spesso presente, ultimamente...» 

Rimangono immobili a fissarsi, finché il grugno di Porco non si placa. È consapevole di non esserci stato e, a conti fatti, non può biasimare né Reiner né l’altro ragazzo per averlo escluso. Avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa lui, se uno degli altri due fosse stato così schivo.

Senza dire nulla, Bertholdt allunga una mano verso il suo volto, gli lascia una carezza sulla guancia e lo abbraccia di nuovo. Dopo che questo soffia sulla fiamma della candela, spegnendola, entrambi calano le palpebre.

Nessuno fiata più, tranne i pensieri di Porco che ripetono costantemente:

_“Domani è il giorno giusto.”_

_***_

A Londra non c’è mai il sole, ma oggi esso ha deciso di fare capolino dalle nuvole nere per riscaldare i sei ragazzi che corrono concitati lungo il marciapiede. Sembra che siano inseguiti da una folla inferocita, invece il motivo per cui sfrecciano tra i passanti è un clamoroso ritardo. 

Poco importa se Reiner, Porco, Bertholdt, Colt e Udo hanno addosso gli abiti della domenica, che, a causa delle circostanze, indossano soltanto il giorno di Natale e quello di Pasqua, per loro ciò che conta è non sfigurare più del dovuto dinanzi al dottor Jaeger. 

Quando scorgono l’uomo in cima alla scalinata che conduce alla villa, intento ad aspirare intense boccate dalla sua pipa, i ragazzi s’impegnano in uno sprint finale, finché non si allineano tutti dinanzi l’uomo, si inchinano ed esclamano in coro un sincero: 

«Ci scusi per il ritardo.» 

A vederli tutti con le guance rosse e i capelli arruffati, Zeke si concede una risatina e sventola una mano davanti ai loro volti. 

«Va tutto bene, ragazzi. Non è ancora pronto a tavola.» 

Si lanciano tutte delle occhiate reciproche, nel momento in cui cala il silenzio, fino a quando Reiner non simula un colpo di tosse per attirare l’attenzione del dottore. L’uomo solleva un sopracciglio, incuriosito dal pacchetto che il ragazzo gli tende. L’incarto del regalo è una semplice busta di carta, su cui è stato attaccato uno sgangherato fiocco, ma, nonostante questo dettaglio, l’uomo non prova alcuna ilarità. 

«È un presente per lei, dottore. Volevamo ringraziarla della sua cortesia» annuncia Reiner, che tiene le braccia tese finché il dottore non decide di accettare il regalo. 

«Ragazzi, non c’era bisogno. Sono commosso.» 

Nessuno tra i sei sa comprendere se Zeke sia sincero o sarcastico, ma sono lieti che questo abbia accettato il presente. Attendono in silenzio che lo apra, tuttavia l’uomo non pare volerli soddisfare con una reazione. 

«Be’, dato che abbiamo cominciato a scambiarci i regali, entrate, così vi do i vostri.» 

«Ci ha fatto dei regali?» domanda Falco allibito, poi cerca lo sguardo dei ragazzi più grandi per capire come comportarsi. 

Reiner, Porco, Colt e Bertholdt si osservano stralunati, come se il dottore avesse appena bestemmiato. Quel gesto da parte sua è stato inaspettato, tanto che non hanno la più pallida idea se provare imbarazzo per avergli comprato un solo regalo, oppure se sentirsi felici per tanta generosità.

Il dottore sghignazza al di sotto della barba e volta loro le spalle, mentre comincia a fare strada all’interno della residenza. 

«Quando vi sbloccherete, mi troverete all’interno della sala da pranzo al piano terra.» 

Prima di sparire oltre il portone Zeke invita Udo e Falco a seguirlo con un cenno dell’indice e i due bambini, senza attendere alcun permesso, si precipitano da lui. L’uomo stringe la mano ad entrambi, poi li conduce all’interno della residenza. 

«Che vergogna» borbotta Porco e incrocia le braccia al petto.

«Ha fatto un regalo ad ognuno di noi...» sussurra Colt, che si copre il volto mediante il palmo della mano a causa della vergogna. 

«E adesso che facciamo?» domanda Reiner, che fissa Bertholdt in attesa di una risposta. 

Questo si gratta la nuca imbarazzato, poi, dopo qualche stoico istante, mormora: 

«Entriamo... e ringraziamo.» 

Porco concorda in parte con l’amico. Non possono fare molto altro e il dottore sa bene quali siano i loro limiti, quindi se ha deciso di riempirli di cibo e regali, non è di certo colpa loro e non può nemmeno aspettarsi che ricambino con altrettanto sfarzo.

Dall’altra parte, però, Porco percepisce il peso della vergogna gravargli sulle spalle, le stesse su cui ora Reiner dà una pacca per riscuoterlo dai suoi pensieri. 

«Andiamo, dai. Non facciamo attenderlo ancora.» 

Ciò che lo stupisce, non appena mettono piede all’interno della villa, l’odore di zenzero e della cannella li investono in pieno. Porco si lecca le labbra e quando sia il suo stomaco che quello di Reiner iniziano a brontolare, i quattro ragazzi si abbandonano ad una fragorosa risata.

«Siete i soliti» li riprende scherzosamente Colt, mentre avanza nel corridoio ricolmo di nastri rossi e verdi.

Non c’è angolo in quella casa che non abbia una decorazione natalizia, un campanello o un vischio appeso all’infisso di ogni porta. Al dottor Jaeger deve piacere molto il Natale, se si diverte a decorare la propria casa con tutti quei colori. La sala da pranzo è proprio alla fine del corridoio, in dirimpetto al portone d’entrata, quindi non faticano a trovarla.

Appena vi entrano, Porco rimane estasiato alla vista dell’enorme albero che si staglia al centro della stanza. Ogni rametto presenta palline e nastri e i colori che si alternano sono il rosso e l’oro, quindi è impossibile staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Il pezzo forte, però, è il puntale dorato che, grazie alla luce del sole, sembra una vera e propria stella.

Ai piedi dell’albero vi sono Udo e Falco circondati da una ventina di pacchetti, tutti incartati con le più disperate sfumature di colori. Mentre il primo fa roteare un paio di trottole, il secondo studia con attenzione un treno di legno. Entrambi hanno un sorriso che corre da orecchio ad orecchio e questa visione riscalda il cuore a Porco. 

«Udo? Puoi venire qua un momento?»

La voce di Bertholdt pare incerta mentre pronuncia quella richiesta. Il bambino annuisce e senza protestare raggiunge il ragazzo, che si accovaccia all’altezza del piccolo. Invece di seguire Reiner e Colt, che si sono avvicinati a Falco, Porco rimane sulla soglia della porta, cosicché capisca cosa turbi tanto l’altro ragazzo. 

«Chi ti ha dato questi?» chiede Bertholdt e sfiora il paio di occhiali che adesso è ancorato sul naso di Udo. 

Il bimbo se li sistema meglio sul naso, poi scocca un’occhiata a Porco e con un sorriso timido rivela: 

«Il dottor Jaeger mi ha detto che sono un regalo di Porco!» 

A lui quasi viene un colpo quando sente quelle parole: non li ha nemmeno pagati! Perché il dottore ha detto questo ad Udo?

Prima di congedare il bambino, Bertholdt si volta verso Porco con gli occhi sbarrati e lui evita di sostenere il suo sguardo, preferendo volgere il proprio verso Zeke, che gli regala un sorriso sornione.

Solo in quel momento intuisce che l’uomo non gli farà mai pagare quelle lenti. Deglutisce e, privo di parole davanti a tanta generosità, lo ringrazia con un cenno del capo. Quando saranno da soli discuteranno i dettagli, al momento ha altro di cui preoccuparsi, come, ad esempio, spiegare a Bertholdt l’intera situazione.

Porco ha il sentore che _questo_ sia il momento _giusto_.

Inclinando il capo in direzione del corridoio, indica all’altro di seguirlo. Non gli piace gironzolare come se nulla fosse a villa Jaeger, perciò decide di piazzarsi in un punto in cui non possano essere scorti dagli altri.

Appoggia la schiena al muro e incrocia le braccia al petto, mentre le sue pupille si soffermano su ogni dettaglio dell’ambiente, tranne che sul volto di Bertholdt, che si piazza di fronte a lui e lo scruta in silenzio. 

«Da dove comincio?» chiede e, tanto è nervoso, che decide di cambiare posizione e infilarsi le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. 

«Be’... Dall’inizio, magari?» gli viene suggerito. 

«Giusto. Allora è semplice: mi sono accorto che Udo non vede bene e ho chiesto al dottore di procurarmi un paio di occhiali.» 

Inizia a sudare freddo, quando Bertholdt si prende il mento tra due dita e lo osserva senza proferire parola. 

«Vuoi sapere qualcos’altro?» 

«Sì. Questo ha avuto a che fare con le tue sparizioni?» 

Si gratta la mandibola e annuisce, prima di specificare: 

«Sì, ho fatto un altro lavoro per pagare gli occhiali, ma non credo che il dottore voglia i soldi. Insomma, non ho speso un centesimo, quindi è come se il regalo fosse solo suo. Gli ho solo dato un suggerimento.» 

Un sorriso affiora sulle labbra dell’altro e Porco solleva un sopracciglio confuso, ignaro a cosa sia dovuta quell’espressione.

«Ma sei stato tu ad accorgerti che Udo non vede bene. E a chiedere al dottore gli occhiali.» 

«Sì.» 

Porco si ritrova più perplesso di prima. Non capisce dove voglia parare Bertholdt con quelle osservazioni, né perché il suo sguardo si sia tanto addolcito. Oppure una parte di sé sa a cosa attribuire questi dettagli, ma è troppo incredulo per accettare la realtà dei fatti.

«Ti ringrazio molto, Porco. Non so come esprimere la mia gratitudine... Credo sia il regalo più bello che abbia ricevuto per Natale.» 

Non ci pensa due volte a cogliere la palla al balzo e, prima che il momento gli sfugga, afferra entrambe le mani dell’altro ragazzo. Ormai il suo volto è tanto rosso che non si distingue più dove finisca la pelle e dove inizino i capelli.

«Gli occhiali erano solo il regalo per Udo. Se ti abbassi, ti do il tuo.» 

Nonostante la carnagione scura, Porco scorge le guance dell’altro imporporarsi e poi il nulla, poiché chiude di scatto gli occhi quando sente le labbra di Bertholdt sulle proprie. Teme che il cuore possa esplodergli da un istante all’altro, tanto batte veloce, tuttavia questa sua paura non si realizza.

Bertholdt pare non volersi staccare più, ma nemmeno lui ne ha intenzione, infatti porta le mani sul suo volto per bloccarlo e potergli stampare una valanga di baci non solo sulle labbra, ma anche sulle guance, sulla fronte e su ogni centimetro della sua pelle.

Soltanto la risata dell’altro è capace di arrestare Porco, che si mette ad osservarlo di sottecchi, timoroso di aver sbagliato qualcosa. 

«Sembri affamato, Porco... Vuoi mangiarmi di baci?» 

«Sì, ho in mente qualcosa del genere» ridacchia di rimando, per poi scoccargli un ultimo bacio sulla fronte. 

«Grazie ancora, Porco. Buon Natale.» 

«Buon Natale, Bertholdt.»   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'Autrice
> 
> Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells Avete ragione, Natale non è ancora arrivato, ma io voglio inaugurare questo periodo natalizio con questa piccola One-Shot! E per chi dice che è lunga: non sapete di cosa state parlando. Scherzi a parte, i punti su cui vorrei soffermarmi qui sono due:
> 
> 1\. Periodo Storico: la fanfiction dovrebbe essere ambientata in epoca vittoriana, ma mi sono concessa alcune licenze poetiche,come le decorazioni natalizie sfarzose, gli occhiali ad Udo facilmente reperibili e il fatto che i nostri cari ragazzi, pur lavorando come spazzacamini ed essendo orfani, non abbiano contratto malattie strane, oppure perché Porco e Bertholdt possano sbandierare così tranquillamente la loro omosessualità nel diciannovesimo secolo. Dunque, per chiunque volesse riprendermi da questo punto di vista (ovvero le inesattezze), sappiate che tutti gli orrori storici sono voluti, perché volevo scrivere qualcosa di molto leggero, invece che la solita palla strappa lacrime!
> 
> 2\. Il lavoro da postino: in futuro, chissà quando, voglio approfondire la questione legata al lavoro da postino di Porco e, soprattutto, le figure di Theo Magath e Keith Shadis, che secondo me hanno parecchio potenziale in questa AU. Vi state chiedendo se li shippo? Ovvio che sì!
> 
> 3\. La Coppia: chi mi conosce sa che io spesso e volentieri shippo pairing crack e questo ne è un caso esemplare. Ringrazio Mayera per aver creato la coppia (letteralmente, è stata lei la prima a shipparli), ad aver diffuso il verbo della GalliBert e di avermeli fatti amare alla follia! Infatti dedico a lei questa fanfiction, perché senza il suo supportarmi e sopportarmi non sarebbe mai nata questa piccoletta qui.
> 
> Dulcis in fundo, vi auguro di trascorrere un Buon Natale! 
> 
> Come al solito, recensioni e costruttive sono sempre accette!
> 
> Un caloroso abbraccio,  
> Luschek


End file.
